


the first beginning (of many)

by jnhao



Series: tumblr requests [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Beta/Omega, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnhao/pseuds/jnhao
Summary: junhui thought nothing of it when his heat didn’t hit. he was just a few days late is all. days turned into weeks and weeks bled into a month and finally, junhui forced himself to face the music.there really isn’t a problem with junhui being pregnant, none at all, he just wants to be sure before he tells minghao.





	the first beginning (of many)

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was: _"Could you write a junhao fic where junnie gets pregnant and minghao gets all soft? If you would, maybe with the scene where jun actually tells him?”_
> 
> hi this is just soft ok, i hope it meets the prompter's expectations (:
> 
> cross-posted on [here](http://jnhao.tumblr.com/post/167536414054/the-first-beginning-of-many)

This is it. This is the moment.

Junhui feels a little queasy and his hands can't stop shaking, but despite the nerves and the uncertainty, Junhui is ready to tell Minghao.

Minghao is peering up into his face, his eyes wide and questioning and a slight smile spread across his lips. Junhui would like to kiss him, but he doesn't want to get distracted. He has something awfully important to say and Minghao deserves to know what it is.

Because really, Junhui hadn't thought about it when his heat didn't hit on the date it was supposed to. He'd been glad and relieved about it being a few days late. So he'd gone along with his business and didn't ponder over Minghao's curious stares.

But then the days quickly turned into a week and then two weeks and that's when Junhui began to sweat a little. Two weeks turned into an entire month and Junhui anxiously went and bought a pregnancy test from the pharmacy.

A pink plus sign had stared back at him and Junhui cried in the unnaturally clean restroom of some random burger joint he'd bought a meal from.

Junhui had gone home that day with his shoulders hunched and a new doctor's appointment scheduled for a week from that day on his phone's calendar. When Minghao had gotten home, Junhui was already asleep, his face pale and sweaty and curled against a pillow in place of Minghao.

The appointment had gone well. Junhui had gotten an ultrasound done and cried when the doctor had quietly pointed out his tiny pup to him, confirming that yes, he is _pregnant._

Junhui clutches onto the ultrasound now, afraid he might drop it from how hard his hands are shaking. He still feels a little sick and he's beyond nervous, but he knows that Minghao isn't going to be angry with him about this.

An omega getting pregnant with a beta isn't unheard of, it's not seldom seen but it's not rare and Junhui knows that Minghao would make a great father. They're mated, making them naturally married, but legally and on paper, they are an omega and a beta living in the same apartment who always pay their bills on time. Junhui has been in love with Minghao for practically all his life, probably even when Minghao had been in the womb. Minghao has been his friend since forever, always there for Junhui to lean on and for Junhui to bounce his dumb ideas off of.

Minghao had been the one to move to South Korea first and it didn't surprise Junhui when his family followed suit, always keeping the two boys together. Because everyone had known that they were mates. From the moment Minghao had entered the world, Junhui and he had been proclaimed mates, their lives intertwined forever.

Of course, they had tried to see other people before coming together, _tried_ being the key word. It always felt wrong and weird for all parties involved and in the end, Junhui always ended back in Minghao's arms, where he knew he belonged.

Minghao has always been a stable constant in Junhui's life and he knows that being pregnant won't change that fact. If anything, it'll only solidify Minghao's place in his life.

"Gē, please tell me what's wrong," Minghao pleads, his hands climbing up Junhui's back to twine around his neck instead. "What's going on?"

Junhui takes a deep breath and blinks rapidly, holding the ultrasound photo up for Minghao to see. Minghao takes it gently, one hand still on Junhui's neck as he studies the photo.

"Gē, are you...?" Minghao's question trails off, his voice soft and quiet.

"I'm pregnant," Junhui announces, fighting to keep his voice stable as he speaks. "Hao, I'm pregnant."

Tears sparkle in Minghao's eyes and Junhui panics for a split second before Minghao is leaning in and pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. Junhui responds to it immediately, his arms wrapping themselves around Minghao's torso as he pulls his beta closer. Minghao moves with him, fingers in Junhui's hair as he leans up and moves their mouths together, following patterns that feel beyond familiar to them both.

They pull away to breathe, Junhui's heart pounding in his chest as Minghao pants against his lips, his breath hot on Junhui's skin.

"I figured you might be when your heat didn't start a month ago. I was wondering when you would tell me," Minghao murmurs between them, his eyes shut tight.

Junhui smiles, because of course, Minghao would have noticed, a heat is hard to miss. "I wanted to make sure before I told you."

Minghao nods, a smile on his lips as he leans into the elder. "Please let me come to the next appointment."

"Of course," Junhui sputters, surprised that Minghao would think he wouldn't let him. "It's _our_ pup. Of course, you can come."

"Love you," Minghao whispers, kissing Junhui again.

And though Junhui doesn't say it, they both know the words Junhui wants to say.

_Love you more._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://jnhao.tumblr.com)!


End file.
